


Every winged creature

by idanit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And Then Some, Angst, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Eden - Freeform, Gen, Genesis - Freeform, Noah's Ark, Sort Of, The Bible - Freeform, The Flood - Freeform, because I have too many fic ideas to develop them all in full
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit
Summary: “The rain fell on the earth forty days and forty nights. On the very same day Noah (...) and Noah’s wife (...) entered the ark, they and every wild animal of every kind, and all domestic animals of every kind, and every creeping thing that creeps on the earth, and every bird of every kind—every bird, every winged creature. They went into the ark with Noah, two and two of all flesh in which there was the breath of life.” (Gen 7:12-15, NRSV)





	Every winged creature

They walk in, because soon there will be nothing to stay for on Earth anymore.

God swipes Her canvas with turpentine and the paint washes off in muddy smudges; makes an Adam out of Noah, an Eve out of his wife. This time there isn’t even a nice day before the storm and there's no garden either, just a boat smelling of dead trees, made to be closed like a seed and float amidst the horror. 

This time Aziraphale, the Angel of the Flaming Sword which he has given away, and Crawley, the Demon of the Apple which has been eaten, walk shoulder to shoulder. They could have flown up to the entrance, but the first drops of rain weigh their feathers down and they fall in step with other creatures, choosing flesh over ether. 

It’s the first of many times. 

A new road stretches out before them and God closes the door behind them with a thud.


End file.
